


Choices

by shealynn88



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas lives with his foot in his mouth and doesn't even know it, Gen, Season/Series 05, slashy if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 02:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18841519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shealynn88/pseuds/shealynn88
Summary: "I will miss you, if you don’t destroy us all.”





	Choices

“Don’t bother,” Sam says firmly, raising a hand as Cas opens his mouth.

“What?”

“Trying to talk me out of it. This is the best chance we have, and I know Dean hates it, and it maybe won’t work, but I have to try.”

Cas tips his head minutely, curiously. “You’re right.”

“I’m sorry?” Sam takes a moment to try to fit that into the conversation he thought he was having: _‘You can’t say ‘yes’ to Lucifer, he’ll kill everyone, you’re too weak…’_ Because everyone thinks that, don’t they? A not insignificant portion of _Sam_ thinks that.

“All any of us has right now is choices. And not good ones,” Cas tells him quietly. “It could go badly. You could destroy the world.” 

“This is you...agreeing with me?” Sam raises an eyebrow.

Cas smiles. “I’m not blind to the possibility of failure. But this is what I love about you - this is why I rebelled. Because some of you have a willingness to do hard things with no guarantees. A willingness to fight with little to no chance of success. This is the best of humanity, Sam.”

“Uh...yeah. Thanks?”

Cas takes Sam’s hand carefully. His voice is hushed. “You...you are more than the addict and lover of demons that the Host sees in you. You are a good man, Sam. I will miss you, if you don’t destroy us all.”

Sam blinks, then finds himself grinning. “Thanks, Cas. You say the nicest things.”


End file.
